


Medlennaya Zvezda

by Disnomia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disnomia/pseuds/Disnomia
Summary: Para muchos ser un beta era una bendición, al menos en la sociedad rusa, pero para él era una maldición que acarreaba un muy alto precio por pagar. En especial, por haberse entrometido en asuntos que solo competían a alfas. Tristemente lo que le estaba ocurriendo era solo una de las tantas consecuencias de sus acciones. Y él mismo lo sabía bien.





	Medlennaya Zvezda

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, esta es la primera historia de Yuri on Ice que me animo a escribir y publicar. Tal vez al inicio les parezca un poco confuso todo, pero conforme avance la historia, aclararé detalles y dudas que puedan surgir e iré develando más detalles sobre cómo manejo el omegaverso. Asimismo, intentaré que las actualizaciones sean constantes. Espero que mi fic sea de su agrado. 
> 
> © Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsurō Kubo, MAPPA.

_—De ahora en adelante, trabajarás en la provincia —habló firmemente un hombre ya mayor—. Esa ha sido la decisión del Ministro._

_—No. Eso es injusto, no me pueden hacer eso. No, después de todo lo que he hecho por ellos —respondió molesto un joven de cabello rubio._

_El otro hombre solo suspiró pesadamente, supo de antemano lo difícil que iba a ser trasmitir tales noticias._

_—No ha sido mi decisión, Yuri, y lo sabes._

_—Yakov, no puedes permitir que me hagan eso. No puedes._

_—Lo siento, de verdad, quisiera ayudarte… pero no puedo._

_—No puedo dejar a mi abuelo, lo sabes. Se supone que he cumplido mi condena, no deberían hacerme esto. Dime que al menos que es una medida transitoria._

_Feltsman ya no respondió. Dejó a Yuri, allí de pie en su despacho. Si él hubiera podido objetar aquella medida, lo hubiese hecho, pero tampoco podía arriesgar su posición en el gobierno. Si bien, se prometió a sí mismo qué haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para alivianar, aunque fuese un poco, su situación._

_Conocía a la persona indicada para ello._

Yuri Plisetsky despertó apenas sonó la alarma del despertador. Hacía apenas un par de horas que había arribado a aquel pueblo y ya tenía que levantarse para presentarse a su nuevo empleo.  No podía creer que habían decidido enviarlo a un sitio así, había intentado convencerse de que sería algo temporal, pero la carta que había recibido días atrás había confirmado su mayor temor. Su reubicación era permanente, no podría volver a Moscú ni a San Petersburgo. Mucho menos intentar salir del país. No si quería garantizar el bienestar de su familia y el suyo. Con pereza, se levantó y fue a prepararse para lo que suponía sería un largo y aburrido día.

Apenas si le habían permitido llevar cosas básicas y unas cuantas mudas de ropa, incluso le habían recogido su teléfono móvil y otros aparatos que le permitiesen comunicarse con sus amigos o familia. Era parte de su sanción, sin contar que le habían asignado un apartamento en un viejo complejo habitacional y que le resultaba increíble que siguiera existiendo un sitio así. Era como retroceder en el tiempo y estuviera viviendo en la época comunista de la ahora inexistente URRS. Suspiró hondamente antes de entrar a la ducha. El agua helada le hizo despertarse por completo, definitivamente iba a tener que negociar aquello. Especialmente si esperaban que ejerciera su trabajo como debía.

No podía darse el lujo de resfriarse.

Se apresuró tanto como pudo y se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su maleta. El negro desde hace mucho tiempo se había convertido en su color favorito. Recogió su cabello en una media coleta, a pesar de que no lo tenía ya tan largo como antaño. Le hubiese gustado prepararse una taza de café, como era habitual, pero no había llevado ni un solo trasto para ello. Su pequeña y destartalada estufa parecía estar inservible, aunque ya después arreglaría esos detalles. Se reprimió mentalmente a sí mismo por pensarlo. Si no tenía agua caliente para ducharse, mucho menos tendría gas para cocinar, debió imaginarlo. Por mero hábito, se lavó los dientes con más parsimonia de lo usual, _ellos_ podían esperar. No podían castigarlo más, ya le habían arrebatado todo lo que era importante para él.

—¿Tardará en llegar? Faltan cinco minutos —preguntó el director del hospital, un hombre relativamente joven de cabello rubio platinado y ojos azules, quien se hallaba de pie junto a la ventana. Miraba de vez en vez el reloj en su muñeca, ansioso por conocer  a su _nuevo_ empleado.

—No entrará antes de la hora pactada, aun si llega antes —le contestó el otro hombre que se hallaba en su oficina. Su acento denotaba su condición de extranjero.

—Detesto esperar, y lo sabes.

—Víctor, sé paciente. Te será muy necesario con él.

—¿Es él? —inquirió de improviso él y vio nuevamente el reloj. Marcaba las 11:55, el chico tenía que presentarse a las 12:00. Miró con detenimiento al recién llegado, que apenas había bajado del autobús había ido a sentarse en una de las escasas y maltratadas bancas que había en la entrada. Parecía estar allí por obligación, lo cual era cierto, pero había algo más en su actitud, si bien, no supo discernir qué era.

—Oh, sí. Es él. Yuri Plisetsky, 25 años. Especialista en medicina interna. Aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabías —le contestó el otro hombre cuando al fin pudo verle.

—¿Siempre es así?

—Ya te lo dije. Jamás entrará antes de la hora que le digas. Tal vez lo veas leyendo un libro o fumando un cigarrillo para matar el tiempo, un hábito adquirido recientemente.

—¿Tiene amigos?

—No. El encarcelamiento destruyó todas sus relaciones sociales, su grupo de amigos se desintegró después de ello.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en prisión?

Víctor ya sabía toda esa información. Solamente quería constatar que no le mentía como en otras ocasiones.

—Seis meses.

Sin embargo, una vez más constató que le engañaba y no entendía por qué.

—Vaya, bastante tiempo.

—Le habían condenado a un año, pero apeló la sentencia.

—Doctor Nikiforov —interrumpió un hombre de cabello negro y piel pálida—, el médico nuevo lo espera en la recepción.

Solo asintió levemente.

—Te dejo para que lo conozcas mejor —anunció su acompañante—. Me dio gusto verte.

—Alain, espera —le detuvo Nikiforov.

El hombre mayor volteó a verle inquisitivo.

—No hagas nada a menos que yo te lo diga.

Alain no respondió, mas no fue necesario. Víctor sabía que le obedecería, tal vez ambos pertenecerían a la misma casta y categoría, pero el ruso era más influyente de lo que muchos imaginaban. Era toda una leyenda en el mundo médico, su fama rebasaba fronteras y bastaría con un par de llamadas para echar atrás el proyecto que el otro había iniciado. Aunque prefería no valerse de sus influencias para conseguir lo que quería, sabía que no siempre era útil. No importaba cuán famoso fuera.

Bajó bastante nervioso, para sorpresa suya, había leído que el chico tenía una personalidad bastante temperamental. Algo bastante extraño para un beta, incluso para uno de categoría cuatro. Agradeció que todos estuvieran reunidos, incluso aquellos que solo tenían que cubrir turnos los fines de semana y en la noche. Yuri parecía incómodo entre todos ellos. Víctor le ofreció su mejor sonrisa para intentar romper un poco la tensión, pero el joven beta solo frunció el ceño. Agradecía que los hospitales estuvieran construidos de forma que suprimían las esencias de las diferentes castas. De lo contrario, la situación habría sido peor.

Yuri Plisetsky era el único beta en aquel hospital, y lo más especial, el único médico perteneciente a esa casta. Al menos en aquella región.

En el área de medicina, lo esperado de los betas –debido a su naturaleza pacífica– era que fueran enfermeros. Lo cual les permitía tomar cuidado de los omegas cuando más lo necesitaban. Especialmente cuando daban a luz a sus cachorros o se encontraban en etapa gestante. O simples recepcionistas si pertenecían a las categorías uno o dos, a aquellos no se les consideraba lo suficientemente inteligentes para ocupar otras posiciones. Los alfas –sin importar su categoría– generalmente eran médicos, iba mejor con su naturaleza dominante. Los omegas, por otro lado, eran cuidados como si fueran el tesoro más preciado sobre la Tierra. No tenían permitido incursionar en el área de ciencias.

En Rusia, los omegas eran escasos en general y pese a ello los omegas machos eran mal vistos en tal conservadora sociedad. Percepción que poco a poco el gobierno –aparentemente– estaba intentado solventar. No se podían dar el lujo de _desperdiciarlos_ , especialmente a aquellos de categoría cuatro quienes tenían una tasa de fertilidad bastante elevada. Incluso más que una omega hembra del mismo nivel. Todos aquellos que se atrevían a intentar salirse de sus cánones preestablecidos, se les castigaba severamente. Con las nuevas reformas impulsadas por el partido político dominante se habían establecidos severas penas a quienes trasgredían sus obligaciones.

Lo único que podía salvarles de ellas, era que demostraran una inteligencia o experticia notable en algún ramo, como fue el caso de Yuri. Eso sí, tenían estrictamente prohibido salir del país. Lo que el gobierno menos quería era una _fuga de cerebros_ como solía ocurrir en otros países. Y aun así, toparse con un médico de una casta distinta a la alfa era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. En las escuelas, desde el nivel preescolar e incluso a nivel universitario, se les enseñaban cuáles eran las profesiones adecuadas de acuerdo a su casta y categoría. A Yuri le habían dicho desde párvulo que sus profesiones ideales para su condición eran aquellas que requerían servir a la sociedad. Por ello, cuando expresó su deseo de estudiar medicina fue visto como un infractor de la ley, no obstante, su inteligencia fue su escapatoria. Fue sometido a diversas pruebas por especialistas tanto rusos como extranjeros, y todos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

_Su talento no debía ser desaprovechado._

Inclusive llegaron a compararle con Víctor Nikiforov, quien era considerado toda una eminencia en el ramo de la medicina. Era irónico que la única oportunidad de trabajar a lado de su ídolo se diera por una estúpida sanción administrativa. Detestaba ser beta, y peor todavía, odiaba vivir en aquel maldito país. Debido a ello, había pedido un permiso para viajar al extranjero, pero evidentemente le fue denegado. Ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias, quisiese o no.

—Bien, equipo —comenzó a hablar animadamente Víctor—, él es Yuri Plisetsky y será nuestro nuevo compañero.

—Ya nos habíamos presentado —comentó el mismo médico que había ido a avisarle de la llegada de Plisetsky.

El alfa mayor miró de forma inquisidora a Yuri.

—El doctor Lee está en lo cierto, ya tuve el gusto de conocerlos. Lamento haberme adelantado, doctor Nikiforov.

—Oh, no hay problema. Ahora ven a mi oficina por un momento, debo darte algunas indicaciones.

Yuri no respondió, pero le siguió apenas el otro empezó a caminar. Una vez que estuvieron en su oficina, Víctor pudo relajarse.

—OK. Tengo entendido que tu especialidad es la medicina interna, lamento informarte que aquí solo requeriremos tus conocimientos en medicina general —empezó a decirle el alfa, evitando sonar autoritario—. Espero que tengas experiencia en atención prenatal y partos.

—La tengo —fue la breve respuesta del beta.

—Sobre tus horarios, entre semana cubrirás el turno matutino y el vespertino. Excepto los viernes, que solo tendrás el nocturno.

Nikiforov le miró por un momento para constatar que le estaba prestando atención. Plisestky le devolvió la mirada con la misma seriedad de momentos atrás. Aclaró su garganta antes de seguir.

—Bien, los sábados —prosiguió— tendrás de nuevo dos turnos, vespertino y nocturno. El domingo será tu día libre, excepto que yo te indique lo contrario. ¿Alguna pregunta?

El menor negó con la cabeza.

—No hablas mucho ¿verdad?

—No.

Víctor suspiró. Definitivamente iba a ser muy difícil convivir con él. Se suponía que el médico que tenía frente a él no se dejaba mandar tan fácil, siempre tenía algo que objetar. La persona a la que estaba hablándole no parecía ser ni siquiera la sombra de aquella que, en repetidas ocasiones, le fue dicho debía de cuidarse. Esa actitud sumisa no era típica de un beta, era más de un omega. Se preguntó qué diablos fue lo que le hicieron durante su estadía en prisión. Había escuchado historias terribles, pero se negaba a aceptar que aquel muchacho hubiese sido víctima de semejantes vejaciones. Sabía bien que él había estado cuatro meses en aquel sitio, aislado de todos. No tuvo permitido recibir visitas, pese a que su abuelo pedía encarecidamente que se lo permitiesen. 

Los Leroy no se tentaban el corazón cuando se trataba de castigar a cualquiera que hubiese osado meterse con ellos. Tal vez si Yuri lo hubiese sabido, él todavía seguiría en Moscú. Libre. Feliz.

No obstante, Nikiforov suponía que estaban más que felices de verle en ese estado tan miserable y no descansarían hasta verle humillado de las formas más viles que pudiesen existir. Desgraciadamente, ni la amistad de su abuelo con Yakov Feltsman pudo evitar toda aquella situación. Lo único que el viejo alfa pudo hacer fue atestiguar a su favor y lograr que su condena fuese considerablemente reducida. Incluso su exesposa, Lilia Baranovskaya, había hecho lo mismo. Ambos provenían de familias honorables, por lo que sus testimonios jugaron un papel crucial. No tenían ni la mínima idea de cuán agradecido Yuri estaba con ellos. Incluso Víctor les debía un par de favores, que tarde o temprano tendría que devolverles.

—¿Eso es todo? —le preguntó de improviso Plisetsky, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—Sí, creo —contestó Víctor, un tanto distraído todavía.

—¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

—Si quieres, puedes revisar los expedientes de los pacientes para que te des una idea de cómo se organizan las cosas aquí.

—Entendido.

Y dicho esto, se retiró sin decir algo más. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle dónde guardaban los archivos, lo único que quería era salir de allí. No quería que Víctor comenzara a interrogarle sobre cómo le había ido los últimos meses. No deseaba ser humillado todavía más. Le era suficiente con saber que Alain Leroy había estado allí, lo supo apenas vio aquel lujoso auto negro estacionado en la entrada, seguramente dándole instrucciones de cómo hacerle aún más miserable. Para evitar algún tipo de contacto con él, optó por prácticamente correr al interior del edificio y presentarse secamente a quiénes de ahora en adelante serían sus nuevos compañeros. Sin embargo, había podido verlo retirarse y evitó hacer contacto visual con él. No podía decir que se llevarían bien, sabía que todos ellos solo eran espías y que apenas hiciera algo indebido, irían con Víctor a contárselo para que él informase en Moscú de su conducta y así poder sancionarle con mayor rigor. 

—Debí preguntarle dónde guardan esas cosas… y dónde guardar las mías —se dijo a sí mismo mientras deambulaba por los pasillos. Odiaba tener que estar llevando su bolsa a todos lados. ¿Acaso no tenían algún sitio dónde guardar sus pertenencias?

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó alguien de improviso, a sus espaldas.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse por la intromisión. Volteó rápidamente y vio que era Seung-gil Lee. Aquel médico parecía tener un carácter peor que el suyo, pero era el único que tenía una actitud normal si le comparaba con el resto.

—¿Dónde guardan los expedientes? —le cuestionó sin más. No tenía ganas de sostener algún tipo de conversación casual.

—Sígueme.

El beta solo obedeció, el alfa no pareció molesto por su tono cortante, lo cual le aliviaba un poco.

—Generalmente solo Nikiforov revisa los antiguos expedientes, pero si te ha enviado, entonces supongo que no hay ningún problema.

Ambos entraron al pequeño cuarto, que más bien parecía una especie de sala de descanso. No pensó que encontraría algo así en una clínica tan pequeña. Lee encendió la luz y Yuri pudo ver con mayor claridad. En efecto, era una sala de descanso. Había un par de sillones y un escritorio con una vieja silla frente a él, así como una pequeña mesa con una cafetera sobre ella y unos pocos vasos desechables junto a la misma.

—Si gustas prepararte un café, todo lo necesario está en aquel anaquel —le dijo, señalando el mueble con un leve movimiento de cabeza—. Los expedientes están allí —y le señaló un librero que estaba junto al escritorio.

—Gracias.

El otro ya no contestó, le dejó solo apenas aquella palabra salió de su boca.

Dejó su mochila sobre uno de los sillones y se sentó por un momento, no habría ningún problema si se sentaba un momento a descansar ¿o sí? Realmente no sabía a ciencia cierta lo qué podía hacer y lo qué no. Víctor no le había especificado esos detalles, se lo preguntaría más tarde. Justo en ese momento, el susodicho entró al lugar, Yuri volteó a verle un tanto sobresaltado por la repentina intromisión aunque su expresión permaneció estoica, internamente estaba al borde del pánico.

—Eh… yo solo quería descansar un momento —explicó—. Mejor debería ponerme a revisar lo que me ha dicho —añadió en voz baja, más para él mismo.

—No te preocupes —se apresuró a responder Nikiforov—. Cuando quieras descansar, puedes venir aquí. Además es tu primer día, es lógico que no sepas por dónde empezar. Después de todo, las cosas son muy diferentes a cómo son en Moscú ¿verdad? —añadió rápidamente, algo característico de él—. Oh, y olvidé decirte que los casilleros están en el otro pasillo. Allí podrás dejar tus cosas. Mañana te daré lo que necesitas.

Yuri quitó su bolsa del sofá y la colocó sobre su regazo, apenas el alfa mencionó eso, asintiendo solamente a lo que le decía. No le convenía meterse en problemas por ahora. Víctor le miró nuevamente con cierto recelo, definitivamente algo no estaba bien con él. Su mente le insistía en que tanta sumisión de su parte no era normal. Se sintió tentado a preguntarle qué le había pasado, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No era correcto para su casta entrometerse en los asuntos de los betas, a ellos solo les tenía que interesar el _bienestar_ de los omegas.

Y tal vez el comentario sobre su anterior vida no fue del todo acertado.

—Te dejo para que puedas revisarlos con calma. A las 2:30pm es la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería. Está al final de este pasillo.

Le dijo y sin más, regresó a su oficina.

Plisetsky tenía poco más de dos horas libres y dudaba mucho que revisar aquellos papeles le tomase tanto tiempo. En su trabajo previo, él no tenía que molestarse con esas cosas. Apenas llegaba a su consultorio, una enfermera ya le estaba esperando con los expedientes de ese día en mano. Ya sin necesidad de recordárselo, no importaba que perteneciesen a la misma casta, las enfermeras le trataban con el mismo respeto que a un alfa. Al inicio le resultaba extraño, pero con el paso del tiempo pudo acostumbrarse. Jamás imaginó que algún día extrañaría aquella rutina.

De cualquier manera, fue a tomar unos cuantos y se dispuso a inspeccionarles.  Algo que siempre había odiado, era la imperiosa necesidad del gobierno de que llevasen un registro de la casta y categoría a la cual pertenecía su población. Quizá lo de la casta no era realmente algo molesto, pero sí la categoría. No entendía de dónde salía tanta necedad por clasificarlos todavía de esa forma. En su opinión, era innecesario. Solo era una forma más de humillar a los omegas que por alguna razón no podían concebir. En más de una ocasión, tuvo que lidiar con alfas que se tornaban violentos apenas les daba a conocer que su pareja tenía un problema de fertilidad. Y estaba seguro que más de una de esas relaciones, había acabado en divorcio. Otras tantas, optaban por seguir su recomendación de someterse a un tratamiento.

Como había sido el caso de su familia, su nacimiento fue producto de un largo y doloroso proceso al que su madre fue sometida por capricho de su padre. ¿Y para qué? Si al final él acabo divorciándose de ella, y jamás volvió a interesarse en ellos. Lo último que supo de él, por boca de Yakov, fue que había logrado salir del país y que residía en Austria donde se había casado con una joven omega, y que tenían dos hijos. No supo si alegrarse de que al menos él hubiese encontrado su felicidad o enojarse con él por haber rehecho su vida como si nada. Yakov justamente le aconsejó lo primero. «No tiene caso que te amargues por cosas del pasado». Se lo contó un par de meses antes de su detención. Si le repitiera esas palabras en su situación actual, no dudaría en golpearlo.

Nadie podía pedirle que olvidara tan fácil lo infeliz que fue estando encerrado cuatro meses.

Al final terminó por dedicarse a ordenar por fecha y orden alfabético todos los expedientes, Víctor los tenía bastante desordenados. Incluso se tomó el tiempo de acomodar todo lo que a simple vista le parecía estaba fuera de su lugar. Siempre había dicho que su casa podría ser un desastre, pero no su sitio de trabajo. Allí las cosas tenían que ser impecables.

—¿No vas a ir a comer? —le preguntó uno de los enfermeros, asomándose por la puerta, era Emil Nekola si no mal recordaba. Era un omega proveniente de la República Checa, había llegado de intercambio a Rusia hacia un par de meses y se suponía que permanecería allí por aproximadamente un año.

Yuri solo asintió.

Mientras esperaban su turno para ser atendidos, Emil aprovechó para contarle algunas cosas sobre sus otros compañeros. O al menos, lo poco que sabía de ellos. Contrario a lo que el beta esperaba, su conversación no le aburrió. Incluso encontró que su parloteo le ayudaba a distraerse y a evitar pensar en los problemas que tenía. Hasta llegó a sonreír levemente cuando el checo le contó un par de anécdotas de cuando estudiaba enfermería.

—Como te decía —seguía hablando Nekola— esta chica era también nueva en la clínica y ese era su primer parto, los médicos esperaban que ella se desmayara apenas viera la sangre y resulta que cuando vio al bebé salir, ella se puso a aplaudir.

Plisetsky solo asintió sin evitar sentirse divertido por aquella situación.

—Suele pasar —respondió él serenamente—. Cuando estaba en mis prácticas, una compañera beta se desmayó apenas le dijeron que tenía que aplicar vacunas. Le tenía fobia a las agujas, hasta la fecha sigo preguntándome cómo fue que pudo graduarse —continuó, esbozando una sonrisa al final.

Cuando al fin fue su turno, pidió lo mismo que su compañero. Ese día tocaba pasta con salsa de tomate, tarta de chocolate y jugo de naranja. Vio como el omega pidió doble ración de postre y le condujo a una de las mesas que estaba junto a la ventana. Víctor y el resto de médicos le miraron con extrañeza, habían pensado que se sentaría con ellos. Era habitual que los doctores se sentaran  en la misma mesa mientras que el resto de betas y omegas se sentaban en pequeños grupos, un tanto alejados de ellos. Incluso algunos evitaban ir a la cafetería. Especialmente aquellos omegas no enlazados. Lo cual era de esperarse.

—¿Así que te graduaste con honores de la universidad? —comentó Emil—. Sin duda alguna, eres un chico muy brillante. No cualquiera lo consigue, bueno, no siendo tan joven. ¿Qué edad tenías cuando entraste a la universidad?

—17. Me gradué a los 22 —contestó Yuri.

—Yo me gradué a los 24 —dijo un tanto apenado el omega—, un año más tarde que mis compañeros.

—No hay nada de malo en graduarse a cierta edad, seguramente tuviste razones para ello.

—Mis padres no querían que siguiera estudiando. Ellos deseaban que yo me casara y formara una familia.

—¿Solo por eso? ¿Cómo los convenciste de volver a estudiar?

—Fue entonces cuando los médicos me dijeron que yo tendría muchas dificultades para concebir —contestó Emil con un dejo de tristeza en su voz—. Ningún alfa se fijaría en alguien como yo.

 _Categoría uno_. Fue el primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente al beta, aunque no estaba seguro de si en aquel país manejaban el mismo sistema de clasificación.

—No digas eso, apuesto a que tarde o temprano hallarás a alguien que no esté interesado en solo procrear. Es algo estúpido que ellos piensen que tener cachorros es lo mejor del mundo.

Si sus compañeros alfas escucharon su comentario, lo disimularon muy bien. Emil se mostró bastante sorprendido por sus palabras.

—A no ser que tú desees tenerlos —añadió casi de inmediato, Yuri—. Ahora hay muchos tratamientos para ello. Nada es imposible —intentó consolarle.

—¿Sabes? Eres muy amable —expuso Nekola—. Sé que los otros no piensan eso de ti, pero en verdad eres un chico muy gentil por decir esas cosas.

—Solo digo mi opinión, eso es todo.

—Aun así, eso es muy cordial de tu parte. Pareces decirlo de corazón y no por compromiso, como la mayoría de betas.

Yuri solo se encogió de hombros. Tomó su tarta y comenzó a comer con cierta lentitud mientras el otro chico retomaba su conversación sobre anécdotas médicas. Emil le propuso salir juntos el fin de semana, algo que el ruso rechazó de la forma más gentil que le fue posible. Dudaba mucho que le permitiesen salir de paseo. «Quizás otro día» le sugirió el omega cuando escuchó su negativa.

Después de eso, no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a alguien más.

Víctor había ido a verle más tarde y se sorprendió al ver todo pulcramente ordenado. Nadie se había atrevido antes a hacerlo. Le agradeció mucho por su tarea, pese a que Yuri no pareció tan convencido de ello. Y de paso le informó que  su hora de salida, solo por ese día, sería a las cinco y no a las siete como debía de ser para el turno vespertino. 

—Veo que Emil te ha caído muy bien —comentó Víctor de improviso—, creo que eres el único que lo ha soportado por más de cinco minutos.

—Parece muy dedicado a su trabajo —indicó Plisetsky.

—Lo es, no lo niego. Solo que su personalidad puede ser un poco chocante.

—Es joven, pronto aprenderá a desenvolverse con más seriedad en esto.

«Tú eres menor que él y no tienes esa actitud tan alborozada», tuvo ganas Nikiforov de decirle. Pero optó por guardar silencio, quería llevar su relación en paz con el otro tanto como fuese posible.

—Cuando salgas, puedo llevarte a tu casa —le propuso el alfa—. Los autobuses suelen tardar en pasar por aquí.

—No es necesario.

—¿Desconfías de mí?

—No, no me ha dado razones. Solo no quisiera interferir en su horario.

—Como quieras —contestó antes de salir, azotando la puerta.

Así que Víctor sería quién haría los reportes sobre su conducta. Era de esperarse, nadie más podía hacerlo. Había pensado que una vez que estuviese en aquel pueblo, lo dejarían tranquilo. Pero se había equivocado, no iba a librarse tan fácil de ellos. ¿Qué tan infeliz tenía que ser para tener un poco de libertad? En ningún momento, le dijeron que iba a ser vigilado. Solo le habían informado que su jefe daría un reporte sobre su actitud y las diversas actividades que él realizase. Era como si tan solo estuviera bajo libertad condicional, lo cual se suponía no era así. Ya había cumplido su condena, ahora era su turno de dejarlo en paz.

Apenas el reloj marcó las cinco, tomó sus cosas y salió apresuradamente del hospital. Quería evitar toparse con alguno de los otros alfas, no estaba de humor para lidiar con ellos. Le había bastado con interactuar con Víctor. Se dirigió a la parada del autobús, la cual estaba prácticamente frente al hospital. Había pasado casi una hora y el transporte simplemente no aparecía, Nikiforov no se había equivocado.  Si había algo que le molestara, además de interactuar con la gente fuera de su trabajo, era esperar. Sabía que no podría darse el lujo de llegar tarde a su casa, pero no había nada que él pudiese hacer para evitarlo.

De pronto un auto se estacionó frente a él, asustándolo. Estaba a punto de hablar para explicar su retraso cuando notó que era Víctor quien bajó la ventanilla del copiloto.

—Te dije que tardaba siglos en pasar —le dijo en tono burlón—. Sube, yo te llevo.

Yuri no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Antes de que el otro intentara abrir la puerta, él ya estaba dentro.

—¿Te ha gustado la clínica? —empezó a hablar el alfa, intentado hacerle plática.

—Me recuerda a mis días en el servicio social.

—¿De verdad? —contestó el alfa alegremente, su experiencia en aquella actividad le había resultado de lo más placentera.

El beta solo asintió.

—Deprimente —agregó casi al instante.

—Lamento que no seamos como en Moscú o San Petersburgo.

—¿Escribirá eso en mi reporte?

—¿Escribir qué? —le cuestionó Nikiforov confundido por la pregunta del menor.

—Sobre lo grosero que estoy siendo con usted —explicó Yuri.

—No, a decir verdad, ya me extrañaba que no hicieras un comentario así, y tampoco necesitas ser tan formal conmigo —Víctor hizo una pausa—. La gente aquí es un poco sensible —expuso—. Cuando uno dice que viene de Moscú o San Petersburgo, las personas esperan a alguien con una personalidad más afable.

—Mi situación aquí es distinta. Además no entiendo en qué podría afectar a la gente que no siempre esté sonriendo o algo así.

—Olvídalo —dijo Víctor con un suspiro.

Plisetsky no habló más.

Pasaron varios minutos, que al beta se le hicieron eternos, antes de que hablara de nuevo.

—No me ha preguntado dónde vivo —remarcó Yuri—, pero supongo que eso no hace falta. ¿También le dijeron por qué me enviaron aquí? Sí, supongo que sí. No podían quedarse callados ¿cierto?

El alfa detuvo el vehículo de repente.

—¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente! —le gritó— Yo solo estoy tratando de ser amable contigo —aseveró Nikiforov—, veo que eres más problemático de lo que me habían contado.

Yuri no respondió, se había quedado sorprendido por la reacción del otro.

—Déjeme bajar —le pidió, intentado abrir la puerta pero no pudo.

—No —gruñó el otro y le tomó por la muñeca. El beta hizo una mueca de dolor y trató de zafarse de su agarre sin éxito—. Creo que alguien debe enseñarte a respetar a tus superiores.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor, suéltame! —exclamó Plisetsky con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía muy bien qué era lo que iba a hacerle. Lo tuvo que padecer casi a diario en prisión —Víctor, por favor, suéltame —rogó en voz baja—. No me hagas eso, ya no —y esta vez no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Víctor le quedó mirando perplejo y le liberó de inmediato. Quitó el seguro de las puertas y bajó las ventanillas. Estaba seguro que su esencia estaba afectando al otro y de ahí su reacción tan brusca. No fue su intención alterarlo tanto. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Yuri ya había bajado del auto. Intentaba tranquilizarse, no podía creer que se había mostrado tan vulnerable frente al otro. Era de las cosas que más detestaba, pero desde que salió de prisión, le era más difícil controlarse. Sobre todo cuando determinadas acciones le recordaban cosas a las que fue sometido.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el otro ya estaba junto a él. Le tomó de los hombros levemente y le condujo de nuevo hasta el auto y le hizo subir de nuevo, solo que no cerró las puertas con seguro. No quería incomodarlo más.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —le preguntó en tono serio, asumiendo más su rol de médico. Creía tener una idea del porqué de esa reacción.

El beta negó con la cabeza.

—Llévame a casa —le pidió sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Nikiforov solo asintió.

El resto del trayecto lo pasaron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar el tema ni intentaron conversar sobre algo más. Para Yuri el silencio no le era incómodo, pero para Víctor era casi una tortura. Agradeció cuando al fin llegaron al complejo habitacional.

—Mañana a las 7:00 ¿cierto? —inquirió el ruso menor.

—Sí.

—Entonces, hasta mañana. Gracias.

Sin darle tiempo de responder, abrió la reja y entró al sitio. Cruzó apresuradamente el patio sin siquiera saludar a la portera del edificio quien estaba arreglando el pequeño jardín y solo le miró bastante extrañada. Yuri no volteó a ver si Víctor se había marchado o no. Había divisado de reojo el mismo vehículo negro de hace unas horas, ahora estaba plenamente consciente de que sería vigilado prácticamente todo el día y dónde sea. Afortunadamente para él, el alfa había aceptado llevarle pese a su arrebato.

Una vez en su departamento, pudo soltar un hondo suspiro. Entró a su «dormitorio» y aventó su mochila sobre la cama junto con sus llaves.  Se estaba desvistiendo cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta, se colocó rápidamente su albornoz y fue a abrir. Era la portera, una beta entrada ya en años, y no parecía estar de buen humor.

—Acompáñame, debo mostrarte el sótano —le dijo apenas le abrió.

—¿No podría ser mañana?

—No tendré tiempo.

—Permítame un momento.

Fue por sus llaves y se colocó sus pantuflas. No creía que fuera tan urgente conocer el sótano, pero no estaba en posición de protestar. Le siguió hasta la parte trasera del edificio, donde abrió una vieja puerta, bajaron por las escalinatas y le condujo a dónde parecía ser un cuarto de servicio.

—Todos aquí se turnan para hacer la limpieza, los fines de semana tendrás que barrer las escaleras —empezó a explicarle mal humorada—. Si deseas lavar tu ropa, puedes hacerlo allí —y le señaló los lavaderos, aunque notó una lavadora y una secadora—. Las máquinas no sirven, aunque si quieres usarlas, tú tendrás que pagar su reparación. Me imagino que ya habrás notado que el agua caliente y el gas para cocinar son inexistentes en tu departamento, lo mismo, las tuberías de gas no están en buen estado. Deberás buscar quién las arregle.

—¿Usted no podría ver a alguien que pudiera hacerlo?

—No —contestó secamente—. La otra forma de que puedas bañarte con agua caliente es que compres carbón para la caldera y que tú mismo vengas a encenderla. Aquí nadie hará las cosas por ti.

—Está bien —asintió sin rechistar más—. ¿Otra cosa que deba de saber?

—Si deseas realizar una llamada, en el patio, junto a la entrada, hay un teléfono público.

—Entendido.

—Toma, esta es tu llave —le dijo entregándole una maltrecha copia—. Si la pierdes, es tu problema. Puedes volver a tu apartamento.

Volvió todavía más desganado de lo que ya estaba. La mujer estaba loca si creía que él compraría carbón solo para que él pudiera bañarse. Ya vería después cómo arreglar los problemas que ella le señaló, si bien, dudaba seriamente que fuese fácil encontrar algún plomero. Lo de cómo cocinar no le interesaba tanto, ya se las apañaría. Esperaría hasta la mañana siguiente para darse otra ducha. Esta vez con más calma pudo ponerse su pijama. Se acostó en su incómoda cama y se puso a recordar la poca información que Emil le había proporcionado sobre los otros empleados del hospital.

Si lo pensaba fríamente, el omega podría serle de mucha ayuda en el futuro. O tal vez no. Ya vería con el tiempo que tan fiable era desarrollar algún vínculo amistoso con él.  No había sido mucha información la que le había contado, pero supuso que peor era nada. Poco a poco iría conociendo más a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Seung-gil Lee. 30 años. Alfa, categoría uno. De Seúl, Corea del Sur. Al igual que él, tenía una especialidad en medicina interna, aunque dudaba que le dejaran ocuparse exclusivamente en esa área como le habían restringido a él. Había llegado inicialmente a Moscú, pero pidió ser transferido ahí porque no soportaba el bullicio de la ciudad. Inteligente, pero bastante serio y, en ocasiones, un poco arrogante y cortante en su trato a otros.

Michele Crispino, de Roma, Italia. 32 años. Un alfa de categoría tres. Era obstetra, justo lo que parecía necesitar más aquella clínica. Se encontraba en Rusia como parte de una investigación respecto a la fertilidad de los omegas en aquella región. La única forma en la que pudieron otorgarle un permiso así, fue que también laborara en algún hospital. Tenía una hermana melliza, Sara, quien residía en su natal Italia donde trabajaba como educadora de preescolar.

Asimismo, le mencionó que ocasionalmente iba otro médico, alfa de categoría cuatro, cuyo nombre Nekola no pudo recordar en aquel momento, solo le dijo que era enviado directamente de Moscú y que generalmente llegaba acompañado de su pareja, un omega también de categoría cuatro. Ambos igualmente extranjeros. Solo ellos, Víctor y él eran médicos en aquel pequeño hospital. Ocasionalmente iban otros de pueblos vecinos, pero no era siempre seguro. Sabía que el pueblo era relativamente pequeño, pero consideraba que incluso así eran insuficientes para la población.

Además el hecho de que en aquella clínica la mayoría de médicos fuesen de otros países, le resultaba extraño. ¿Qué finalidad tenía el Ministerio de Salud para tenerlos ahí cuando podían dejarlos en Moscú o en San Petersburgo? Algo no estaba bien, de eso estaba completamente seguro y no tardaría en averiguar que era.

Al final prefirió apartar su mente de aquel tema, y se puso a pensar en lo que le su primer día oficialmente como médico. Para su mala fortuna, había llegado jueves lo cual significaba que el día siguiente cubriría doble turno. Igualmente se cuestionó si Víctor tomaría alguna represalia a causa de su repentino arrebato. Hasta ese momento sus opiniones sobre él estaban divididas. Una parte de él quería pensar que el alfa se mostraría un tanto compasivo hacia él, pero otra le decía que era solo una máscara para ganarse su confianza y así poder sacarle información después. Incluso sospechaba que la amabilidad de Emil, podía ser parte de ese plan. Tendría que medir todas y cada de una sus palabras de ahora en adelante.  Al menos hasta que confirmase o desechase su suposición.

Tampoco podía evitar pensar en su abuelo y en cómo podría enviarle dinero. No era como si su salario fuese lo suficientemente cuantioso para mantener a ambos, pero poco le importaba a Yuri pasar hambre. El bienestar de aquel hombre era su prioridad, después de todo, era el único familiar que le quedaba y fue la única persona que había apoyado sus sueños pese a las consecuencias que podrían acarrear. Nikolai Plisetsky era quién se había hecho cargo de él cuando su madre falleció. Él trabajó duramente para poder pagarle sus estudios, hasta que pudo obtener una beca. Sin contar que él había sido quien le presentó a su futuro mentor y protector, Yakov Feltsman.

A decir verdad, no había forma alguna de retribuirle todo lo que el anciano beta había hecho por él. Pese a tener muchas cosas en contra, jamás se dio por vencido. Siempre le incitó a pelear por lo que él deseara e incluso llegó a tener que laborar en dos empleos distintos para pagar las colegiaturas hasta que por fin el gobierno se dignó a apoyarlo. Ojalá a él sí lo hubiesen dejado en paz. No era justo que él pagara por sus estúpidos errores.

Víctor llegó a casa sintiéndose increíblemente mal. No había esperado que el otro reaccionara de esa forma. Supuso que al ver haber convivido ya durante varios años con alfas, él estaría más que acostumbrado a esas reacciones cuando alguien como él intentaba sobrepasar su autoridad o faltarles al respeto. Y, en realidad, esperaba ser ignorado por completo. Lo había leído en el expediente que le enviaron. Yuri Plisetsky no seguía órdenes de alfas, siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya sin importar que al final del día le reprendieran debido a ello.

Abrió la carpeta y miró de nueva cuenta las fotografías anexas. Se preguntaba cómo fue que la obtuvieron, dudaba mucho que les hubiesen conseguido por las buenas. No entendía qué demonios había hecho mal para haber sido tratado así por el gobierno que años atrás le había arropado bajo su ala. Protegiéndole como si fuese lo más valioso que hubiese poseído. Sabía a la perfección que todo ese lío involucraba a la familia Leroy, específicamente a su vástago mayor, Jean-Jacques y que estos jamás actuaban por mero impulso en situaciones de esa índole. Lo que significaba que Plisetsky en definitiva debió haberles hecho algo muy serio.

Si bien, sabía que Jean solía ser un tanto impulsivo en ocasiones y que ya más de una vez se había metido en problemas.  No obstante, nadie parecía poder hacer algo por detener al joven alfa –para desgracia de muchos– y él parecía sacar todo el provecho posible de ello. Aunque, hasta donde sabía, no pudieron encontrar pruebas que le incriminaran junto con Yuri como este afirmaba. Absolutamente nada. No negó conocerlo, pero sí haber tenido una relación amistosa con él. Los Leroy no se asociaban con betas.

Hubo una fotografía que llamó su atención desde que la vio, había sido tomada sin que él lo notara. En ella se lo veía bastante feliz, estaba en casa de su abuelo, viendo la nieve caer a través de su ventana. Evidentemente la imagen había sido captada por el anciano cuando Yuri tenía aproximadamente doce años. Si alguien más viera esa imagen sin conocer a Yuri ahora, pensaría que se presentó como omega. Sus facciones finas y su sedoso cabello rubio corto hasta la altura de la nuca, le daban un aire muy especial.     Desde entonces ya era un estudiante destacado para sorpresa de muchos. Nadie había creído que aquel jovencito superase por mucho a otros jóvenes alfas, tres años mayores que él. Especialmente porque todos daban por sentado que al final resultaría ser un omega.

Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que fuese un omega y no un beta.

Para muchos ser un beta era una bendición, al menos en la sociedad rusa, pero para él era una maldición que acarreaba un muy alto precio por pagar. En especial, por haberse entrometido en asuntos que solo competían a alfas. Tristemente lo que le estaba ocurriendo era solo una de las tantas consecuencias de sus acciones. Y él mismo lo sabía bien. No obstante, Víctor estaba plenamente consciente de que él pudo haberle ayudado mas no lo hizo. De ninguna forma arruinaría más su vida.

Ojeó las imágenes una y otra vez, releyendo a su vez las breves notas extras que acompañaban el reporte. Todas ellas remarcaban el difícil carácter de Yuri de una u otra manera. No había una sola que se expresase bien de él, salvo aquellas anotaciones que hacían hincapié en su inteligencia y la ayuda proporcionada en algunos diagnósticos. Le sorprendió no encontrar mucha información respecto a sus padres, excepto por el certificado de defunción de su madre omega. Según el documento la causa fue suicidio, pero él estaba casi seguro de que había sido otra la razón y que el propio Plisetsky lo sabía bien.

Sin embargo, aunque él quisiera ayudarle,  no podía hacer nada para aligerar su situación en provincia. Ya no quería ponerse en una situación todavía más complicada. En todo caso, Leroy era quien podía hacer mucho más por él, pero conociéndole jamás lo haría. Todo en pos de hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo. Pero la culpa había sido de ambos, los dos se habían prometido cosas que sabían bien ni uno ni otro podría cumplir algún día. De la misma forma en la que él, años atrás, había jurado a Yuri que le ayudaría a superarse a sí mismo. Había fallado, ahora las vidas de los dos eran miserables.

_»Bien hecho, Víctor, has arruinado otra vida más. ¿Cuántos más arrastrarás contigo? ¿Cuántos más pagarán por tus errores?_

**Author's Note:**

> Redes sociales:
> 
> Twitter d1snom1a  
> Facebook Disnomia
> 
> También publico en:
> 
> FanFiction.Net: Disnomia  
> Wattpad: D1snom1a


End file.
